


Division

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Contracts, Cruelty, Cybertron, Death Threats, Friends to Enemies, Major Character Injury, Past Relationship(s), Political Campaigns, Pre-Canon, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Megatron, please wait," Orion was pleading. "Be reasonable."<br/>Megatron laughed and repeated scornfully, "Reasonable? You expect me to forgive what you said in there?"<br/>"I didn't say you would never be worthy of being a Prime," Orion protested. "I just said not yet!"<br/>Megatron whirled, seizing Orion's shoulders. "Who are you to determine that?!"</p><p> <br/><span class="small">Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2424470">Assertion</a><span class="small"></span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

Soundwave barely looked up when Ratchet slipped into the seat next to him, squinting bright teal blue optics in the dark. **  
**

"Sorry for being late, Soundwave," he whispered tersely, "but I was in the middle of my end-of-term test!" **  
**

Soundwave held up one hand to quiet his friend and gestured the other toward the two mechs standing below in front of the Council of Cybertron. **  
**

" _Request: Silence. Motivation: Information_." 

"Puh-lease," Ratchet huffed. "I passed, by the way, so I'm an official Junior Medic." **  
**

Soundwave gave him a brief pat on the arm as acknowledgement and then leaned forward, resting his own arms against the railing around the viewers' seats. **  
**

"I don't think you are understanding my request," the larger of the two figures, Megatron, was saying. **  
**

"No, we understand perfectly, Megatronus," was the Head Councilmech's stiff response. "You are demanding the title of Prime and we are denying you." **  
**

"What you're doing is simply tempting me to _take_ what is rightfully mine!" 

Ratchet mimicked Soundwave, leaning over the rail as he murmured, "How long since this subject came to light?" **  
**

" _Estimation: Nine Hours_." **  
**

"Primus," Ratchet blasphemed in a pedal tone. "Just give it up, Megatron..." **  
**

"You could no more take the Matrix than we could give it to you, Megatronus," the Head of the Council chided. **  
**

"My name is now _Megatron_ , Head Councilmech," the warrior said, struggling to even out his tone. **  
**

"And we do not think you are ready to change it any further." **  
**

"I _will_ be a Prime! You are judging me unfairly!" Megatron shouted indignantly. His smaller companion, Orion Pax, put a hand on his shoulder which was quickly shrugged off. **  
**

"Megatron, please, violence will get you nothing but disdain." Orion winced as his intended whisper echoed through the microphone unit attached to his upper chest grooves. Rebooting his vocalizer, Orion shuffled forward and called to the Council. "Will you allow us a recess so my friend may return with clarity? I side with no party on the issue of Prime, but—" **  
**

"Orion," Megatron growled, "you were supposed to side with me!" **  
**

Soundwave and Ratchet glanced at each other uneasily, the same idea pooling between their EM fields. Without even a word of confirmation, they stood and left the observers' stands. **  
**

"Soundwave, come here." Drawing Soundwave into a corner around the back of the building, Ratchet fretted, "This is exactly what we knew would happen. I'm no pacifist like Orion; if Megatron lays any hand on him, I must do what I can." **  
**

" _Reminder: Unnecessary. Opposite Situation: Mutual Action_." **  
**

Ratchet's face contorted in pain, just as Soundwave knew it would. "I know." **  
**

Soundwave felt a familiar itch in his EM field. He disliked the fact that his relationship with Ratchet, no matter how cordial it had become, was based on a threat they would both act on. **  
**

" _Suggestion: Physical Activity_ ," he said at last. **  
**

"You could just say 'Let's take a walk,'" Ratchet grumbled. **  
**

" _Affirmative_." Nudging Ratchet into movement, Soundwave added, " _Awaiting Information: End-Of-Term Test_." **  
**

Two hours later the duo returned to find the Council session only just closing. Megatron stormed out the front doors with Orion following close behind. **  
**

"Megatron, please wait," he was pleading. "Be reasonable." 

Megatron laughed and repeated scornfully,"Reasonable? You expect me to forgive what you said in there?" **  
**

"I didn't say you would _never_ be worthy of being a Prime," Orion protested. "I just said not yet!" 

Megatron whirled, seizing Orion's shoulders. "Who are you to determine that?!" **  
**

Soundwave felt Ratchet stiffen and shift forward at Megatron's furious tone. The masked mech tensed also, letting Ratchet know that he would impede him if he charged too soon. **  
**

"Y-You asked me for my sup-p-port—" Orion stumbled over his words a bit as Megatron shook him. **  
**

"Yes, and if that degradation was all you have to offer me, I don't want it! I no longer want you hovering by my side, ruining everything!" With another neck-wrenching shake, Megatron pushed Orion away from him. "Leave me! Now!" **  
**

Properly shaken, Orion turned and swiftly made his exit. Ratchet made to pursue him and then paused. **  
**

"That was just _barely_ within the line, Soundwave," he muttered. "Tell Megatron to get it together." Then he was off, working through the crowds emerging from the building along Orion's path.  **  
**

Megatron approached Soundwave, his vents hissing scalding anger. "Orion believes his knowledge as an archivist has made him the greatest expert on Primes," he snarled as greeting. "I would not be surprised if he volunteered himself to be the next Prime! The medical student worships the ground he treads like some beloved pet while thinking himself his protector!" After a stiff moment of silence Megatron gripped Soundwave's shoulder, squeezing firmly. "I thank Primus you and I are different, Soundwave." **  
**

Soundwave nodded wordless agreement and allowed Megatron passage to the street. Only then did he move into his wake, sending warning glances at anyone else who tried to follow. **  
**

=+=+= **  
**

It was eerily quiet in Soundwave’s quarters for the next three solar cycles. On a normal day, Orion would arrive first, vents set on high as though he were in a great rush to arrive. He would stammer apologies for being late and then without fail be surprised that he was the first one there. Megatronus would come next, bearing stress-heavy eyebrows and data pads filled with political information for him to go over with the archivist. Ratchet would come last, his attention buried in his medical kit as he sorted the tools within it and grumbled about the sparklings he had treated during his new work hours. **  
**

No...Soundwave remained alone, still and silent. At last he decided to seek out the other members of what had become their well-known quartet.  **  
**

“Oh. Soundwave,” Megatron greeted gruffly as the door to his quarters opened a crack. Even through the tight opening, Soundwave could see many scattered pieces of furniture, likely broken in a fit of rage. That had always been Megatron’s weakness; Soundwave had known that ever since their first fight in the arena.  **  
**

“ _Request: Locational Information. Motivation: Medic/Archivist Status_ ,” Soundwave announced promptly. **  
**

“I don’t know where they are and I don’t care!” Megatron countered. “I am finished with Orion Pax; since you speak so pointedly, I’ll do the same: I wouldn’t mind if I never saw his face again!” **  
**

“Really?” a small voice asked timidly. Soundwave turned in surprise, for it was rare that someone got the jump on him. Orion himself stood behind him, clutching a stack of data pads in an increasingly tight grip. **  
**

“Really,” Megatron confirmed, baring his teeth. “What are you doing on my property, Pax?” **  
**

“I wanted—I suppose I still want to return these to you,” Orion responded, thrusting out his hands as though he couldn’t wait to be rid of what they held. “They’re the development drafts of your speeches, the ones from the beginning. I thought maybe if you were to return to the Council for a kindlier conversation, you could use these as a base for how you spoke to them.” **  
**

Soundwave saw something change in Megatron’s face as he hesitated. At last the larger mech ex-vented carefully and stepped out. Circuits in his jaw were working as he reached out and took the pads from Orion, who quickly dropped his arms, folding his hands in front of him in a rather submissive stance. Megatron turned on the pad on the top of the stack, scanning the words with a gaze a bit too critical for Soundwave’s taste. **  
**

Without any warning but a furious snarl, Megatron hurled the pad. Yelping as it ricocheted off one of his audial fins, Orion staggered back from the force, optics dilating in pain and shock. **  
**

“I will _never_ —have a kindlier _conversation_ —with either _you_ —or the _Council!_ ” Megatron shouted, accentuating the force of his words with another pad aimed at the librarian’s upper torso, neck, and face. When he found himself with only one more, Megatron reeled his arm back, ready to fire it with what he hoped would be the force of a blade’s stroke.  **  
**

A massive red pain alert for sprang up in Soundwave’s CPU as he shoved himself in the path of the projectile. It struck his facemask with a shrill cracking sound and then fell to the ground and shattered.  **  
**

“Soundwave!” Orion’s breathless cry came from the pavement, as the archivist had already fallen from the previous attacks. If that last one had hit him, Soundwave knew, it would have caused serious injury.  **  
**

Megatron’s mouth opened slightly as his optics met Soundwave’s for the first time. After a long moment Soundwave shuttered his sensitive optics and ducked his helm quickly, sidestepping and striding toward the cover of an alleyway. He glanced back and saw Megatron hauling Orion onto shaky feet, dragging him away from the door of his quarters and toward the street. it didn’t matter that he was far away; Soundwave could easily hear the thud and scrape of a falling mech and Megatron’s roar: **  
**

“And don’t come back! _Ever!_ ” **  
**

Only with mask intricately replaced and dignity restored was Soundwave able to face an enraged Junior Medic who cornered him in another alleyway after several solar cycles of evasion.  **  
**

“Twenty-three severe cracks, a dented vent, and a energon line that was nearly punctured!” Ratchet stormed, doubling his fists as he stalked back and forth in front of Soundwave. “We had an understanding, Soundwave, and it’s now time I make good on it!” **  
**

“ _Request: Information_ —”  **  
**

“I don’t _know_ what I’m going to do yet, Soundwave!” Ratchet seethed, stopping his pacing to give Soundwave a heated glower. “But Megatron will never be allowed to harm Orion this way again! I’m going to make sure of that!” **  
**

“Do answer Soundwave’s question. I would love to know how you’re going to discipline me,” Megatron cut in smoothly, his shadow easily swallowing the medic. **  
**

Ratchet just barely covered up the incredulity on his face as he demanded, “Soundwave. He commed you, summoned you here, didn’t he?” **  
**

“He has always been a most loyal comrade,” Megatron commented, smirking. “And besides, I think he wants us to settle our differences promptly so ordinary life can continue.” **  
**

“Not the ordinary life that you think,” Ratchet disagreed. Glaring at the former gladiator with no trace of fear in his face, he finished unflinchingly, “I’ve taken a vow to do no harm, but by the Pit, I can and will if you force my hand. I won’t let you harm anyone else.” **  
**

"Ah, now you're taking my advice and asserting yourself. Good for you, doctor," Megatron sneered, clenching his hand and crashing it into Ratchet’s chassis. The medic let out a strangled cry which petered off into a hoarse moan as he slumped over Megatron's arm, trembling violently. Megatron withdrew his support and Ratchet collapsed at his feet, mouth open in silent agony. **  
**

"Make certain that he can't call for help, Soundwave, and then bring him along," Megatron ordered calmly, stepping over the downed mech with disdain. "We'll drop him off at Orion's quarters." **  
**

Soundwave swallowed with difficulty and let Megatron pass before kneeling beside Ratchet and brushing spindly fingers over his shoulder. Ratchet twitched slightly, his vocalizer rebooting once, twice, three times before he could speak. **  
**

"S-Soundwave...please..." he choked through static, lubricant gleaming dimly in his optics. **  
**

Soundwave ducked his helm in sympathy and squeezed Ratchet's shoulder one more time before releasing his abdominal tentacles and giving Ratchet the cruelest shock he was able. **  
**

=+=+= **  
**

"Megatron," Orion stammered fearfully as soon as his residential door slid open. "I...didn't think you would...You...made it very clear you never wanted to see me again. I didn’t think you would come here."

"The only reason I'm here, Pax, is because I need to return something to you," Megatron spat. 

Orion shifted uneasily, optics flickering between Megatron's face and the ground. "Oh?" **  
**

"Indeed." Megatron almost smirked as he explained, "How could I ignore the pitiful sight of a trusty watchdog, injured while protecting its master?" With a flourish the warrior stepped aside, allowing Orion to see Soundwave and the limp weight sprawled in his arms. **  
**

"Ratchet!" Orion cried in horror, bolting forward only to be jerked to a halt by a hand around the back of his neck. **  
**

"You defied me, Orion Pax, humiliated me in front of the Council," Megatron hissed. "It would be good of you to remember that your choices affect the wellbeing of others, most assuredly that of the ones you love. Next time I will not pull my punch. My fist will rip straight through his body, severing main energon lines, shredding sensitive internal armor and scrambling delicate repair codes. I will do it again and again until he no longer knows which pieces fit together. Then I will reach through the gaping holes I've created and snap his backstrut, crunching each spinal ridge between my thumb and forefinger. Then I will withdraw, smearing his own energon on his face and knowing that I have destroyed any ability to fulfill his dreams. His brilliant mind will be driven mad in a broken body that cannot obey him and when he cries, the forceful movement of his sobs will cause such excruciating pain that inevitably his spark will break and he will have unwillingly killed himself." **  
**

Soundwave heard Orion struggle to hold back a sob of his own as Megatron leaned close, sharp teeth nearly brushing the archivist's audial as he breathed, "And it will be your fault." **  
**

"You...you can't..." Orion shuttered his optics, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to make Megatron release his neck. **  
**

"I _can_ get away with it, Orion," Megatron assured him grimly. "By the Pit, I can and will if you force my hand." At last he removed his hand from Orion, momentarily admiring the scratches he had made before announcing, "Now you may retrieve your property from Soundwave." **  
**

Orion immediately bounded forward, fumbling to get Ratchet's buckling legs stable on the ground and his right arm over his shoulders. Soundwave assisted silently but received only a pained, indignant glare from Orion as thanks. It was clear that there would be no redemption for his hand in this. Soundwave watched through the regret-tinted color of his EM field as Orion hauled Ratchet up the steps and into his quarters. He paused, however, as the door began to shut, throwing a hand behind him to stop its progress. **  
**

"Once you were a force for peace and equality, Megatron," Orion said through clenched teeth without turning. "I remember your words: 'No one should be able to get away with the abuse of any power, whether it be status or strength.'" He cast a dark glare back at them and added pointedly, "Oh, wait, I'm mistaken. Those are the words of Megatronus, a gladiator I used to know who understood compassion and honor. If either of you see him, tell him that his friends miss him and hope he and Soundwave will return soon to set things right." **  
**

Soundwave had seen many gruesome things in his life, things that would cause even the sturdiest mechs to hide their faces behind their hands and run. None of it made him feel as sick as the sight of the door closing in front if him. **  
**

Megatron studied it for a moment before pivoting toward Soundwave. "Every friendship will have its end," he remarked coldly. "I believe our friendship with Orion Pax ends today." Lifting one of his heavy brows, he added, "He is Ratchet's master, Soundwave. He will want him to break off all contact with you. He will end _your_ friendship." **  
**

If Ratchet was going to pull out of their contract anyway, it was time for an overriding oath, Soundwave realized. He cycled several intakes before announcing, " _Affirmative. Medic_ _Status: Adversary. Motivation_..." He paused, tilting his helm questioningly. " _Insufficient Data._ _Awaiting Motivation_." **  
**

"'Why?'" Megatron echoed bitterly. "Because I have now realized that love is just as much a power as hate and I would say that Orion Pax is quite the abuser."

**  
  
**


End file.
